CHANGE
by Moonroe
Summary: Sexo, drogas y rock and roll: Sasuke tiene una banda y para su próximo álbum le piden que mezcle su agresivos riff de guitarra con las rimas del rapero mas aclamado del momento, en medio de ellos una pelirosa apunto de pecar ante estos problemáticos músicos.


_Naruto no me pertenece, este Fan finc es solo para los gustos culposos de los fans de esta gran serie :D Para ambientar busquen Bruno Mars Super Bowl 2014 en youtube._

 **CHANGE**

 **Cap 1.- Propuesta**

El sol apenas se empezaba a colarse entre sus ventanas, odiaba levantarse temprano, pero desde niño había tenido la costumbre de ver ese acontecimiento en especial, se había negado a ir de fiesta con su hermano ya que sabia que si lo acompañaba, la resaca, alguna mujer en su cama y la mañana iban a estropearlo todo. La diferencia de horarios era culpable de su sacrificio, el show era realizado en USA, y el en su amplio departamento en Japón, tenia que privarse cruelmente y aguantar el sol tan solo para seguir con su ritual anual.

Se levanto perezoso viendo el reloj, los pantalones de algodón delgado negro aprisionaban sus caderas, pero nada mas, todo el torso desnudo y marcado relucía algunas gotitas de sudor. Entro rápidamente a los servicios, abrió el grifo y tomo agua lanzándosela un poco a lacara, se vio en el espejo, el pelo negro despeinado y su tés pálida, no cambiaban aunque fuera verano y el sol tratara de colorear su piel. Salió de los servicios con una toalla en el cuello y camino por el apartamento hasta llegar a su cocina iluminada y reluciente, no dudo en prender la televisión de la cocina y buscar el canal donde transmitía susodicho evento.

Y justo a tiempo.

Las publicidades acababan mientras observaba el reloj nervioso, una voz profunda resonaron en una pantalla negra :

"THE NATIONAL FOATBALL LEAGUE, WELCOME TO THE PEPSI SUPERBOWL 2015 HALFTIME SHOW"

Un juego de luces ilumino un enorme estadio. Se acomodo en la silla tomando una manzana del frutero que yacía cerca , acomodo su cuerpo semidesnudo en una silla alta y observo atento .

Un coro de niños empezó a cantar gentilmente mientras sus siluetas aparecían , de pronto entre en la lejanía las luces apuntaron a un muchacho de copete que empezó a tocar la batería con furia y ahínco.

-Ohhh…desgraciado – Pronuncio el moreno observando todo el despliegue de luces y prestándole atención a ese solo de batería tan enérgico.

-Ya empezó? – otro moreno de pelo mas largo y ojeras pronunciadas se acerco a el cerrando la puerta tras si- maldita sea eso es un escenario móvil?

-Si….mira ya salieron sus músicos! – miro atentamente los trajes relucientes de los músicos, clásicos y con actitud- Bruno no tiene que hacer un gran montaje para dar un gran show.

-El desgraciado tiene talento – decía el moreno en un muro- y sus movimientos son ridículos – sonrió de lado al mirar como en la televisión se contorneaban al ritmo de la música.

-Itachi… es su estilo, clásico, jazz ¡con swing! esta volviendo a las raíces y eso es genial – Dijo el mas joven mirándolo de reojo con algo de odio.

-Tranquilo hermano, ya se que es tu amigo pero no niegues que seria genial algo mas agresivo para el superbowl- se rasco la cabeza.

-Quieres que venga un rapero de mierda a rimar estupideces? – lo miro con sarcasmo y miro la sonrisa enorme de Itachi que le señalaba la TV.

Volteo curioso y lo vio, escucho a su amigo cambiar de ritmo dramáticamente y de pronto un rubio salió de entre la pantalla de humo.

-No me jodas! No Bruno tu no! – Grito a punto de tirarle la manzana que tenia en la mano, ¿Cómo se atrevía de mesclar su gran estilo con ese imbécil e ropa ancha?

Hace meses su música le reventaba sus oídos, se había hecho popular rápidamente, típico norteamericano de ojos azules y rubio, que hacia mesclas extrañas entre el rap y el rock. ¿Qué clase de sacrilegio creía que hacia?

Itachi reía sonoramente mientras miraba como el escenario estallaba de energía y su hermano sufría a cada segundo.

-¡Eso si es rudo¡ - Una manzana se estampo en su rostro.

-Odio a ese tipo…

Todos saltaban en el escenario y el Rubio termino con un gran grito.

"THANKS TO TEH AWEOSOME RED FOX "

Grito el amigo de los dos morenos agonizantes al otro lado de la pantalla, las luces se apagaron y una melodía suave y la voz del Bruno empezó a resonar en el estadio en medio de fuegos artificiales.

-No creas que perdonare a ese maldito por ahora cantar bien- lo miro entrecerrando los ojos mientras que el show aprecia llegar a su fin dejando una sola luz iluminando a su amigo que se despedía emocionado.

Odiaba el fútbol, amaba la música, y en el superbowl solo cantaban los artistas del momento. Odiaba ver a ese rapero insolente ahí parado.

-No odies al pobre bruno, recuerda que iremos a su cumpleaños – miro Itachi a su hermano menor mientras sacaba el móvil de uno de sus bolsillos de la pijama- le estas enviando un mensaje de texto?

-Obvio – siseo mientras no pudo evitar que su hermano le quitara el celular- deja de ser pesado y deja que disfrute su momento de gloria, acaba de cantar en el superbowl, muestra algo alegría por tu amigo, además vístete tenemos que ir al estudio…o quieres ver futbol? – miro de reojo la TV mientras se observaba a muchos jugadores enormes tomando sus formaciones.

-Ya voy… - camino chocándole los hombros y se encerró en su habitación.

Era raro que lo citaran tan temprano, mas aun sabiendo que ambos hermanos se encontraban "trabajando" en su nuevo álbum. Ellos preferían hacerlo en su departamento, tenían su propio estudio allí, y es donde todo el mundo sabia que preferían reunir a toda la banda.

Desde muy jóvenes ambos hermanos se introdujeron en la música, de adolecentes crearon varias bandas, pero su éxito no llego hasta que ambos se juntaron de nuevo para darle vida a la banda mas exitosa que Japón había visto. La apariencia, el sonido, su estilo, todo esto engancho a Japón, después Asia y luego sus álbumes eran hits en las listas de preferencia global.

Pero ahí estaban su agente y sus ganas de conquistar el mundo y enseñarles a los norteamericanos que en Japón también se puede hacer buen rock.

Sus apartamentos se encontraban en los últimos pisos de un edificio moderno en Tokio, valían una fortuna pero eso no representaba para ellos, antes de ser estrellas, ya habían disfrutado de las comodidades ya que pertenecían a una familia reconocida financieramente, aunque siempre se los había conocido como amantes de las artes y música, ellos eran los primeros de tomarla como profesión.

Entraron al espacioso ascensor, vestidos y listos para emprender la ruta hacia el estudio, si bien Sasuke era el menor, la altura de ambos era casi igual, ambos pálidos, uno con ojeras descomunales y una larga coleta, el otro con el pelo alborotado casi azulino, ambos principalmente vestidos de negro pero con accesorios y estilos diferentes.

Salieron del edificio donde su seguridad, dos hombres un poco mas altos y de gran corpulencia esperaban, se saludaron con unas palmas el aire y se sintió un bullicio, un grupo de fans se había enterado de la nueva residencia de los hermanos Uchiha y gritaban a las afueras del edificio, felizmente ellos irían al sótano para salir de incognitos en el auto que allí los esperaba.

Todo era bastante rápido y mecánico, el ajetreo de entrar y salir de lugares protegidos, con lentes oscuros para evitar que las chiquillas los reconociesen se había hecho costumbre.

Otro edificio altísimo pero lleno de oficina se alzaba entre ellos, rápidamente una rubia fue hacia ellos dándoles unos folletos explicando como siempre su itinerario, Sasuke la miro encantadoramente y le sonrió de lado. Era su señal.

Cuando entraron y subieron el ascensor, Sasuke se desvió con la escusa de los servicios, efectivamente iba al baño, pero para otros fines.

Itachi llego solo a la planta donde se encontraba su manager y otras personas, entro despreocupada y se sentó en sofa de cuero del gran living.

-Desea algo de beber Sr. Itachi? – Dijo una mujer delgada con el cabello recogido.

-No gracias- no se inmuto en voltear porque miraba fijamente a los nerviosos ejecutivos y su manager curiosamente sonriendo nervioso.

-Itachi! Que tal la fiesta de ayer?! – alzo la mano en el aire esperando que le correspondiera el saludo pero este seguía inmóvil.

-Aburrida. – respondió fríamente y estiro sus brazos en el espaldas del sofá.

-Ese es el problema Itachi, por cierto ¿donde esta tu hermano? – miro alrededor y lo miro nuevamente- mejor que no esta aquí, queríamos hablar primero contigo.

Itachi lo miro dudoso al hombre vestido impecablemente con un traje gris, algo se traía entre manos sin duda.

-Veras, les han mandado una invitación bastante jugosa económicamente y bastante atractiva. – se sentó alado y estiro sus manos para que le dieran unos documentos.

-No te entiendo… - lo miro aburrido- y porque quiere hablar conmigo primero?

-Veras creo que Sasuke no le agradara la idea de trabajar con el que esta mandando la invitación. – sonrió nervioso y le paso una fotografía.

Itachi abrió los ojos enormemente y lanzo una carcajada enorme, rio hasta que le dolió un poco el estomago ¡Esto era genial! Miro alrededor a los ejecutivos nerviosos, obviamente les convenía aceptar esta "invitación" seguro había mucho dinero de por medio.

-Uf! Mira, por mi, encantado de trabajar con el, Sasuke será el problema. – sonrió ampliamente y se paro, dirigiéndose a la mesa donde se encontraban unas botellas de soda y agua.

-Por eso queríamos que tu intercedieras un poco, piénsalo itachi, un sencillo de esta magnitud seria genial antes del lanzamiento de su nuevo álbum. – se paro detrás suyo y le sonrió.

Itachi tomo su celular y lo miro divertido a su manager.

-Lo llamo ahora mismo para que suba. – sonrió aguantando la risa mientras los otras personas en la habitación lo observaban serios y un poco nerviosos.

En el baño resonaba el timbre de un celular entre algunos gemidos, la puerta estaba trancada y una mujer con la camisa abierta dejando de ver sus pechos moviéndose al ritmo de unas embestidas estaba sentada encima de los lavados, Sasuke estaba delante suyo sujeto entre las piernas de la mujer que no paraba de gemir cada ves mas fuerte.

-Cállate- susurro roncamente justo el rostro de la muchacha – cá…llate o te daré mas fuerte. – la agarro fuertemente de la cintura y miro como la mujer se retorcía.

Siguió embistiendo rápido y miro por unos segundos el reflejo en el espejo del baño, la rubia cabellera de su acompañante estaba desordenada. Eran tan fácil seducirlas que tenia que aprovechar los momentos así, sentía una cierta excitación de hacerlo en lugares públicos.

El celular seguía sonando intensamente y no puedo seguir hasta contestarlo , la muchacha aun insatisfecha se levanto de lavadero y lo miro pícaramente mientras el contesto con un "Que quieres" el celular.

El agacho su vista y allí estaba ella, agachada delante suyo lista para satisfacer al moreno como el deseara.

-Ahora mismo? – la separo algo brusco y subió un poco sus pantalones dejando a la rubia desconcertada. – subo en 1 minuto – colgó el celular y miro la expresión molesta de la mujer.

-Que? – la miro acomodarse la camisa y hacer un bufido.

-Pensé que Sasuke era mejor en la cama… - volteo indignada a mirarse al espejo.

-Estúpida, esta no es una ninguna cama – se acerco rápidamente detrás de ella y subió su falda apretando su firme trasero.

Ella lanzo un gemido, y sin compasión entro en ella, haciendo que ella soltara un chillido, solo bastaron unos minutos y la mujer alborotada y jadeando llego al climax.

Nadie cuestiona a Sasuke Uchia, la miro con asco, se acomodo los pantalones y la correo y se fue de allí.

Subió en el ascensor atrayendo miradas, y entro a la sala donde lo esperaban.

Su hermano y 5 personas mas entre ellos su manager estaban a su espera, entro descuidado y ignorando a la mayoría del personal.

-¡Hermanito! – lo llamo entre risas Itachi- Te presento a nuestro colega con el que haremos un single – sonrió con sorna y le entrego una fotografía.

Tomo la fotografía entre sus dedos y la miro, si hubiera estado tomando agua, la habría escupido, unas nauseas terribles lo embargaron ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?

-Que broma de mierda es esta! – tiro la fotografía por los aires y miro a su manager y su hermano con varios ejecutivos a sus espaldas. – estas jodiendome cierto?...CIERTO? –miro a todos algo enfurecido.

-No es broma Sasuke Uchiha – una voz femenina resonó detrás del moreno y volteo inmediatamente para encontrase de la persona que osaba interrumpirlo.

\- Y tu quien eres? – la miro de arriba abajo, una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, ciertamente no era de aquí, el acento era diferente y en si su físico no era como el de las otras secretarias o ejecutivas del edificio.

-Sakura Haruno– sonrió flamantemente mientras estiraba la mano al moreno- su peor pesadilla – su mirada se ensombreció sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Dijo su peor pesadilla?

 ** _N.A._**

 _Si el amigo de Sasuke era Bruno Mars! Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo, tengo muchísimos planes e ideas! Peor me encantaría saber que esperan que pase y sus criticas, si quieren matarme, adelante! :D_

 _Si quieren 2do capitulo dejen review!_

 _Para mas pueden contactarme en Tumblr y Facebook._

 _Tumblr : moonroe- art . tumblr . com_

 _Facebook: Facebook moonroe . art_


End file.
